


Bourbon

by HydraDahl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraDahl/pseuds/HydraDahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe apologises to Harrison for doubting his innocence and buys him a bottle of Bourbon, it sits on the desk... They drink it and Joe insists Harrison stay over. Harrison is terrified as Drunken Joe carries him up the stairs and the beginning of some Romance ensues. Barry comes home the next morning to find Joe with two cups of coffee and Dr Wells wheelchair at the bottom of the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bourbon

Joe found himself staring at Dr Wells, he’d just apologised for doubting him and given him the bourbon. But now he didn’t know if he should leave, in all honesty he had nowhere else to be and he wanted to stay in the doctors company a while longer. He spared a glance to the boxed Bourbon standing on the table and then met Wells eyes, he received a raised eyebrow and a small smile.  
The Detective had no idea how long he’d been there by now but they had downed a fair amount of Bourbon and he couldn’t find where the bottle had gone. He was buzzed and pleasantly dizzy, he remembered playing some chess, a lot of interesting conversation that no doubt he would forget by the morning and a few laughs, Harrison’s voice appeared beside him, the familiar sound of the wheelchair slowing to a stop “I do not understand why everyone brings me Alcohol Joe?” and Joe took a serious moment to consider it “I guess I didn’t know what else to get you” Wells let out a short laugh “You didn’t have to get me anything” his voice fell into the calm analytical tone “I understand your concerns and I forgive you for your suspicions” Joe just stared, he wasn’t going to attempt to answer that.  
Wells checked the time “It’s getting very late, I’m not sure how we’re getting home.” The Detective imagined for a moment that he and Harrison lived in the same house that would be pretty weird. Barry would find that weird, wouldn’t he? Joe would have to put up some ramps and carry Harrison up the stairs at night, Joe had a small moment of clarity when he realised he had just thought about that, referring to Wells by his first name too.  
“I could call you a cab, I have a room upstairs I can use for tonight.” Wells looked a little annoyed about that “What’s wrong?” it came out more like one word.  
“I’ll figure it out, I shouldn’t keep you any longer” Harrison lifted the phone to his ear waiting as the dial tone rang, Joe reached out and pushed the phone away “What do you need?”  
Harrison looked at the phone in his hand and then to Joe who was slouched, resting his chin on his hand, waiting patiently. “The room.” Harrison looked away his expression one of embarrassment “I think it was destroyed in the explosion.” Joe laughed, he didn’t mean to “That sucks.” It was the alcohol, it made everything less serious. Harrison smiled, glad Joe had found it funny but it meant that he had nowhere to stay. He wouldn’t catch a taxi home, he was too paranoid about people finding out where it was.  
“Come over to my place” Joe waved his hand before standing up, Harrison opened his mouth to protest but Joe took the phone from his lap, the Taxi service finally picked up on the other end “Hello, I need a taxi with wheelchair access. Yeah just outside the Star Labs building, hmm? Okay Thankyou.” Harrison watched on in horror, Barry Allen’s house? He was going to stay at Barry’s house because he got drunk with Joe. He could actually get drunk given that he wasn’t a natural Speedster like Barry. Which got him into these sorts of situations.  
Joe followed him outside with his hand on the back of the chair, if it had bars with which to push Joe would have been wheeling him outside, Harrison held the forward down on the directional pad hoping to out run Joe. He didn’t mind the company, it was just that he wanted to have some time to himself.  
When they arrived at the house Joe opened the front door letting Harrison inside first “This is a very nice house Joe” he praised turning to smile appreciatively as Joe closed the door behind them “Not half as nice as yours”  
Harrison looked to the couch, searching for a spot that looked more comfortable “I was gonna set you up in my room, I’ll sleep down here.” The Doctor spun around pretty fast “Oh no I couldn’t do that Joe, this is your house” Joe’s mind was made up “And you’re my guest, I ain’t letting you sleep on the couch” Harrison eyed the stairs with dread “Here give me your hand” Joe took Harrison’s hand and wrapped it around his neck, he put his hand on Harrison’s back and slipped his free hand under his knees lifting the Doctor into his arms.  
Harrison was definitely horrified by now, he’d been carried by Barry once but that was the Speedster in a short distance this was drunken Joe about to carry him up two flights of stairs. “Don’t worry I’ve got you” Harrison wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck clinging for dear life, the man was strong to carry him like this.  
It was halfway up the stairs that Joe realised he was doing exactly what he’d imagined before, he readjusted his grip moving the hand on Harrison’s back a little lower to lift him a little higher. “Thankyou for spending tonight with me, I don’t really get to do much expect work and well” he laughed “Work.”  
Harrison couldn’t agree more he was always working too “And thankyou Joe.” Joe was up to the hallway now loosening his grip a little he felt Harrison’s arms get tighter he could feel the Doctor’s warm breath against his face, The Detective wondered what would happen if he turned his head they would be pretty close to each other “I won’t drop you Doctor” Joe smiled.  
They reached Joe’s bedroom, it was very neat with just a few suit jackets skewed across the floor, and Joe slowed to a stop.  
“I had a great time.” Harrison smiled doing his best to get on the Detective’s good side after today’s suspicions. Joe turned his head to look at the Doctor, he found they were indeed very close to one another.  
After only a few quiet seconds Joe made the first move pressing a kiss to Harrison’s lips, the Doctor was definitely surprised to say the least, but with his best attempts to keep it impersonal Harrison could feel something, a butterfly feeling no one had kissed Harrison in a very long time.  
Joe hadn’t had feelings for anyone since his last relationship before Barry moved in with he and Iris, this was a breakthrough. Harrison was still in his arms, his hands smoothing over the back of his head and the corner of his glasses pressing against his cheek. Joe did his best to hold onto Harrison trying not to get lost in kissing the man which was demanding the attention of most of his mind.  
Harrison broke the kiss, staring for a little while before speaking “I’m not sure what I should say to that” Joe smiled that would have to be a first for the Doctor.  
Barry opened the door, he could smell the coffee already “Hey Joe” he called closing the door. Before he could make his way to the kitchen he nearly walked into Dr Wells empty wheelchair. “Dr Wells?” he called and Joe appeared from the kitchen two coffee’s in hand “Hey Bear” he smiled  
“What’s Dr Wells wheelchair doing here?”  
Joe pointed upstairs “My room, He crashed here last night, we got drunk” the Detective was heading for the stairs casually and Barry nearly fell over “How’d he get up there?”  
“I carried him” Joe called as he made his way up, Barry tried to process that in his head, Joe carrying Dr Wells up stairs and they got drunk? More than anything it was the carefree look on Joe’s face, Barry hadn’t seen him like that for a while. He did his best not to dwell on it and made his way to the kitchen. Weirder things have happened.  
Joe sat the cups on the side table, climbing under the blankets to wrap an arm over Harrison’s shoulder pulling him close he hadn't been like this with someone for a very long time, the best decision he had made was buying that Bourbon.  
Joe pressed a kiss against his neck “Good Morning Doctor” 

Harrison smiled “Detective.”


End file.
